Pedestrians are sometimes distracted as they walk. For example, some pedestrians send e-mail, text messages, or the like from their cellular telephones as they walk. Other pedestrians merely may be daydreaming as they walk along. However, if the pedestrians are not paying attention to their surroundings, they risk walking into a hazardous object and/or region. For example, a pedestrian may walk into the street into the path of a car. As another example, the pedestrian may step in a puddle of water or a patch of mud.